Behind the Throne
by Crazed Inventor Lucca
Summary: my first pure romance fic, i am writing this to only see how truly i understand this feeling, all readers please read and reveiw. if this one is successful more may come. a casual ZeldaxLink, complete
1. The Heart Of Love

Behind the Throne 

CIL: ok this one is probably defiantly gonna bite of the bat. I am not that well on romance scales but I need to better myself. Please use brutal honesty if you must don't pull any punches on me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Link lay in his bed, a restful sleep after his long quest to save Hyrule from the evil of Ganondorf. But still a dream plays over and over in his head. The Princess Zelda he sees, a rose in hand and looking out to the ocean (bare with me please I'll make the ocean if I have to) she was saying something while twirling the rose but Link could not hear those sweet words he so longed to hear. The Princess rose from her place upon the sand and slowly walked over to link she closed her eyes and inched forward toward him. They had almost shared a kiss but he awoke from the dream.

(Link's POV)

Damn it, it always ends there. Why can't I ever complete it. Ah what am I thinking anyway, she is a royal after all. I am but a boy called hero. She probably has some prince waiting for her in a far away kingdom. I hate the life of royals they always force you into things, I didn't even want to take this dumb quest anyway. At least I have Saria as a good friend. We have never really shared a good moment together. I wonder if I may be able to get her something, we all know I can leave the forest maybe I can get her a gift from the market. Perfect she'll have to like it I mean how often does she get a gift nonetheless one from the market. I even still have the stuff from my adventures. Ah the good ole' Chainhook. I wonder why I never used it as a kid, I can try here and now can't I? Sure why not. I walk out to the balcony and aim for a distant log, I slowly pinch the trigger, out of nowhere the hook flies and grabs the log, I then scream loudly as I am dragged to the log and slammed into it. I groan in pain as I slide down it. Every Kokiri had laughed even Saria but at least she came to my side after it.

"Link are you alright? What was that?" she said.

I groaned and told her it was one of my gadgets from adventuring. She laughed at me again but then helped my to my but so I could at least sit. She sat beside me and look up, like she usually does when she's thinking of something deep.

"Link" she started. "you spoke a lot of the Princess in your adventures. Tell me…what do you think of her"

Oh great, now I have to confess my feelings to a girl I feel like I have a better chance with. I told her she was rather nice and charming for a royal. But what little I have seen or heard out the king and queen has left me slightly bitter. Saria know kind of what it was like to be her. The memory of being a sage is thin in her but dreams she has had lately have been refreshing it. The Deku tree told her that no one else but me may be told of these dreams. I wonder what it's like to be a tree…ah I'm getting off topic here. As a child forever I always wondered how the Kokiri came to be, I've not learned much about passion but from what I felt and understand it seems only two grown people can produce another. Just like the Gerudo, a male every hundred years, it's either they live a long life or there is something about them I don't want to know. I've always wondered if I might have a family, mom and dad had died, and I was left with no one. Even a brother or sister. I wish I had someone that I could embrace even the slightest. I think I have gone off into a dream again cause I feel Saria's arm around me, she'd never hug me like this, we are friends not good friends, her and Mido are meant for each other. I fell sorry for him the way he picked on me, and for the trap I set in the chests when I got back from adventuring, a bomb in the chest that was hilarious, at least he let me get the last laugh in. I'll let him have Saria it is the least I can do, she likes me not loves me.

I must have sighed for the embrace fell and she looked at me in the eyes.

"Your eyes are blue as the sky. Just as the sky helps me think your eyes help too. Tell me Link, am I special to you?"

Oh no, I am in deep water now. What do I tell her, that she's my second choice for the girl I want to spend my life with. No I can't do that she'll slip, I can't lie to her. Oh I'll go ahead and say it.

"you're a good girl Saria, in fact I should say women, your maturity has taught me many things, you're a good friend and a better companion, I can not risk any feelings for you because our friendship has passed more barriers then our possible love can"

That seemed to work, her eyes are filling with tears. Have I done something wrong, I didn't even know where that came from. Oh what kind of monster am I!

Wait what is this? I can feel her heart beat, it's…slow. She is embracing me again, she looks so peaceful, here in my lap. If I hurt her why does she do this. I shouldn't think about it, I should just do something sing a tune? Watch her? No, I'll just sit here.

Her hair, it looks so soft, it feels…wonderful, I'll just stroke her hair, that's all I'll do. It's all I can do. Saria, forgive me for not loving you, I'll make it up to you some how.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

ok some of you are probably thinking that with a name like behind the throne this is about Zelda and Link, but what's a story with out surprises and prolongings. As I said this is mainly a warm up chapter so I had to practice. Please review, I hope to improve this style of writing to better myself.


	2. The Quest Of Love

Behind The Throne 

CIL: hello again everyone, seems I did fairly well on my first try. And Zelda will come soon don't worry, but think. Link has 7 years of mature knowledge he has to process it first. He doesn't really understand love but he knows what it feels like.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Again that night Link awoke from that very same dream. He was scared yet also angry he let out a grunt sounding sigh and walked outside.

(POV)

Where should I go today? I have nothing really to do, today is the second night of no moon so Zelda is busy with dictation. Perhaps I should go see Malon. No it's not a good idea, she didn't get a memory of what I have done for this kingdom. Well maybe I should get this dream analyzed, to the Gerudo it is.

In my travels I have learnt that the Gerudo have a unique way of interpreting dreams. And being all women they should know a bit about what this dream means. The Gerudo women aren't all that good looking as some of the adults say, there are a few in the crowds that catch my attention but then I am a kid these guys…uh girls, are like teenagers and adults. Bo time to dwell on this I should really get going.

I hoped of my balcony and landed softly on the ground below, where I stood up to have Saria right in my face. I back of and tripped over a root of my house. Saria just looked at me funny then giggled, she then stood up straight and circled her foot on the ground. What is she up to? She was never shy when I wasn't adventuring. She has her hands behind her back, is she hiding some thing from me? Maybe I should get up off the ground and stand up.

After I stood up I looked at her straight in the eyes. She seemed to melt but then got her courage. She held out a red flower, violet stems came out of the middle and the stem had one thorn. To me this was a gift but what she told me after was what shocked me.

"That is the Kokiri Rose" she said. "it is used to symbolize ones feelings for another. On my regards I wish you to accept this. If you so decline then please use it to propose to Zelda"

Her words truly stunned me, I couldn't move, not even blink. I know she'll be heart broken if I decline this. But she knows that I will grow older and she will stay the same. Why does she do this to me and herself.

"I am sorry" I said. "But this is too soon Saria, I am declining but keep this rose. Come back when these feelings grow, I don't think you nor I know the deepness of what you are asking" This should only get my feet wet, I need to see if Zelda will accept me first but I don't think a rose will help.

"I understand" she said with a tear to her eye, I was barely able to see the tears before she ran off into the woods. Perhaps she wanted me to follow, perhaps she wanted to be alone. What chance do I take? I'll see the Gerudo, perhaps this is part of the dream…

The road to the Gerudo is a lot safer now that Ganondorf's evil has been nullified, but that also confuses me. If he was banished in the future doesn't that mean that he should still exist here, now? This always confused me, is this some alternate dimension, I swear it is I mean Saria finally seems to understand the basics of love, I am trying to marry into the royals, Mido had let me get the last prank in. this place is not the one I left.

The Gerudo fortress seemed busy today. I should have known they'd change too. They hold exotic dances on the nights of the second moon. The sign posts told me so. Nabooru was the star dancer by the signs. All the Gerudo know me here, thanks to this piece of paper. I cam up to Nabooru who was kind of in the middle of practice of her routine, even for I kid that had little understanding of what exotic means I think I have an understanding of it as I watch her. My troubles feel like there lifting away, her movements make me feel like dancing with her. I snapped myself out of it before I forgot what I was doing.

"Um, Miss Nabooru" I broke her dance and she looked at me, at first it looked she was about to fume at me but she then picked me up and gave me a big hug, much like a mother.

"Oh, it's you that boy. Link was it? Oh how have you been, I have missed you so"

Ok she was really freaking me out now, I think my theory of the alternate dimension is starting to look a whole lot more reasonable.

"Oh my child, what brings you here today. Your not here to see me dance in the show are you?"

"Uh, no" I said. "I am here for a dream analysis"

"Oh, a dream analysis. Well you've come to the right place, I'll go get Naruya"

"What? Naruya, she is the shrink? I thought you were the best"

"I was but I was training her in the back ground, come on inside come meet her"

I was kinda nervous about this. The Gerudo are never really friendly to a male on first try. I walked in anyway what's the worse that could happen?

"Whoa!" slipped out of my mouth when I saw the new kid, well teenager I guess you could call her. She must have been special she had more gold on her then the Princess. She turned and looked at me, her violet eye shadow really accented her blue eyes. Her thin curving figure was relieving somehow.

"Sister, what is this male doing here, scat him"

A snob should have known.

"Sister hold your tongue, this boy is the bravest we the Gerudo have seen, he was able to get past us with ease"

"Then maybe you should have had tighter guard"

I was getting angry at this girl I wouldn't trust her dream judgement even if it had good fortune in it.

"All this boy wants is a dream analysis can you do that for him"

"Oh, this boy has dreams" she now was giving me an uneasy look, I wouldn't call it like a fake attraction but she seemed to glare at me in a way close to and evil stare. "Come sit down boy tell me what it is about"

"I'll be out practicing my dance now, you two get along"

And with that my life was now in the hands of this girl. I sure hope she tells the truth.

I told her everything from the rose to the kiss, she seemed so in tune and interested with the story, but then again she probably has to be to get an accurate result. In the end she told me to pay attention to her lips and her eyes, to try and see the emotion she is depicting. I f I can get that then she said that she might be able identify what it means, so it looks like another restless night for me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

there we are 2nd chapter up. And I know I know, there is still no princess. This is a build up piece  
Zelda: yeah I can't just marry him because he saved my life, if that's so then I would have been married to him in like 7 of his games

CIL: lets not get hasty princess

Zelda: shut up you or I'll null your funding for this story  
CIL: I do this for free  
Zelda:………..damn it


	3. The Family Of Love

Behind The Throne 

CIL: whoa, if I keep this up I'll have to work at home to make sure all my fics get equal attention, no worries fans of Reincarnation the next chapter is being heavily worked on. This ones just the in between so I can work things out. Well I hope you will continue to enjoy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nightmares. It's like nightmares. I can't tell what it is. It horrible. I want to hear you Princess, why won't you let me hear you. I wish to hear your voice.

"Link, I can't…" what? Did you speak, what do you mean you can't you can't what? No don't turn now don't look at me. What is this, the rose, that red rose. It can't be no don't Zelda. Please don't discard that rose.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" I woke with a scream. Talon came into the barn to see what was the matter. I told him it was a nightmare and he left back for some shut eye.

I decided to get out and breath in some fresh air. It should do me good. Malon seemed happier then ever. She right now didn't now I was in the barn I made a deal with Talon to keep it low. I came up behind her and covered her eyes. Before I could say "Guess who" she kick me hard in my pride and turned. When she saw who I was she gasped and helped me up.

"Hey………..Malon" I got out. She shushed me and rested me up to fence near the horses.

"What are you doing here fairy boy" she said. I tried to explain but I wasn't able to get a word out from the pain. She was going to apply some medical cream to ease it but I quickly declined. I said I'd walk it off, she didn't know why I wouldn't but she put it away.

We walked the fields and I was soon able to stand straight. I turned and looked at her.

"Where'd you learn to kick like that?"

She smile and looked at me. "Well ever since I had a dream of Ingo taking over the ranch I decided to learn to defend myself"

"But why learn to do that if he never hurt you"

She looked down to the ground at that question, looks like there was more to his story then mistreating horses. The despicable Ingo, how dare he do such a thing to this women. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay" she cut me off. "Every time I feel like I am in trouble I think of you Link" she does know my name. "Your like a brother to me, and that is more then I wanted, father keeps trying to push marriage onto me but I think me and you are good as friends together. If you ever find your self bored in the future come here and you can help me with the horses"

This was kinda deep, it's like she almost wants me to come out and say how I feel. "That will be fine" I said, not sounding like I was hurt emotionally and not like I wanted this, it was kinda neutral.

I told her I had an errand to run at Gerudo, and so I had to leave. I came back to Naruya and told her how much I know of the dream. She told me that I am struggling to get an answer from her inside myself. I should continue exploring women's feelings and try to be more sensitive. So I have part of my journey done, but how many other women in the world are there. No way am I gonna ask Ruto, arrgh, but she is the only one that would know the royals proposal stuff, can't win for trying. Who else. There's Impa, Anju, Nabooru I guess, Navi maybe. Well I trust Anju's opinion, she is married after all. I'll start with her.

It was night by the time I got to kakoriko Village. She was always by the coup for the chickens so I knew I'd still be able to get a word in. but it all wasn't fun when I got there, sound like a big fight. I rushed into the town to she Anju thrown out of her house, all her stuff to. She was in tears, I didn't know much else to do. I came up to her and gave her a hug.

"What happened? Why'd he do this?"

"Oh (sob, sniff) it's you young boy. (sob) He (sniff) he was cheating on me" the last words broke her into tears more. I knew prying wasn't gonna help but now I know what I should do to comfort her.

I helped her to a sitting position and then started to rub her back. I had her squeeze my hand for stress relief and she used my tunic as tissue, I didn't offer that but I let it slide.

"Please don't cry Anju, this is not like you. If he cheated on you, you deserve better then him"

"But he cheated cause I cared to much for the cuckoos" she broke up yet again into tears. Man I need to really improve my skills.

"There, there. Listen I know your with out a place to stay now, and you care for the cuckoo's too, so what if I offer you my place to live for a awhile, I have friends there that can help you with the cuckoo's and my place is fairly nice"

"Really" her tears seemed to stop for a moment. "Oh thank you boy, you'd really do this for me"

"You helped me on my adventure more then I thought you would, it's the least I could do"

"Adventure? Oh you must have been playing a game with the cuckoo's with friends"

oh right, stupid me. "Yeah I was, I'll contact a friend and see if we can make arrangements"

I played Saria's Song and tried to speak with her. Every time I played though she seemed o not answer, I thought this song was able to give me access to talk with her whenever and where ever. I tried once more and then she finally picked up, well answered.

"What?" she seemed angered, but I hope it was only from my repeating calls.

"Saria listen I know I may have hurt you with my words but I need your help more then anything now"

"You didn't hurt me Link, we…are friends, friends forever. What is it you need?"

"Anju, a women I had meet on my travels, has just been thrown out of he house, she has no lace to go and I was wondering if you may ask the Deku Tree to let her stay at my place for a bit, I know humans aren't allowed in there but she is a good person, ask him to reconsider"

"I will try, thank you link" and that was it.

I turned around to see Anju staring at me, it seemed weird at first but then I think it wasn't the look I first thought it was. It was a look of love, but a mother for a child like love. She picked me up and hugged me, she set me down on the ground and then handed me a candy. Now normally I would be offended by this but she was hurt I took the candy and pocketed it. Might come in handy later.

"Link" Saria's voice called from my pocket.

"Yeah what is it Saria? Can she come?"

"Deku tree said she may but for no more then three double moons" (two months I say that is)

"Great" the message left and I looked at Anju. "I'll grab the cuckoos and you head to the entrance I'll walk you to the forest"

"Thank you Link, may I call you son?"

this was sudden and abrupt. I turned and looked a her. "Mother" I cried as I ran to her and hugged her tightly. I think I finally am starting to get a family. Anju as my mother, Malon as my sister. Now all I want is daddy…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

oh a family aspect now, oh I am gonna kill myself if I just blow this fic. Sorry for the torture to get to Zelda and Link, but what's a story when everything happens in just a few thousand words.


	4. The Realm Of Love

Behind The Throne 

CIL: sorry for the wait, but holiday's are my thinking time. Me and my Co-Writer had some time to catch up on Reincarnation and a few developments have been made. Anyway I hope this one continues on it's way to be my greatest hit, I hope you enjoy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Great, now all I have left is the fish brain. I can't believe I once promised to marry her, but perhaps the sage thing has also went away with that memory of my promise to wed her.

Zora's domain was a wonder to me, as well as the Zorians. I found there was no way to know weather they are female or male, no time to dwell on that though, I have marriage plans that need help.

"Link you came back to me" Ruto jumped him.

Great this is a sure sign she retained that memory.

"Now the wedding can go as planned"

should I just say it or take what I have learned and set her down genitally.

"Come father is waiting"

Screw it I don't care.

"I am not marrying you Ruto"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"You mean…you lied to me?"

"I had to get the stone to save to world, if not for me you'd all be frozen in a block of ice"

"How could you lie to me like that"

Wow even a fate like that won't budge the subject, alright heavy guns.

"I'll take to the stone and give it back if I must. But the reason I came here is to know if there is any special ritual to ask for the Hyrule family's daughter's hand in marriage"

"No! but I'll see to it you'll never see the princess again! Get out of my kingdom now!"

Whoa I've really done it now.

"But, I need-"

"NOW!"

I'm not taking my chances I'm going.

Well looks like I've screwed up another one. Something about me and women don't mix. I guess I've never really had to deal with such delicate things. Well I think it's time for the worst chance, I was once told the most logical step is an illogical choice, I've no one else to turn to.

I arrive at the temple of time, the guard is thick but I'm able to get past them with ease, these guys can't see a foot in front of them. This choice is a long shot but I hope that wise man was right, he may have lived in the gutter but it's probably because you can't make a good life on advice alone.

The inside of the temple is as bright as usual and the sound of a chorus is thick in the air. The door of time has been kept open for some reason, but it's all good for me, I have need of the sword. A simple connection between realms is all I need. I need to talk to him, he may have an answer I may not of knew he had. Ganon is my only choice.

I walk up to the sword and take in a deep breath, I grab the hilt but I don't pull the sword out. A small stream of energy emits from the blade and Link and the sword disappear.

(regular POV)

Link now floating in the dark realm in his adult form, searches high and low for Ganon, the only trace of his presence is his sinister laughter in the air. Link digs into his courage and bellows forth.

"Ganon! I request to speak with you, do so and I'll see what I can do about getting you out"

"Pah! You take me for a fool? There is no way they'll let me out" Ganon pops his head out from nowhere right in front of Link. Link back up in the sudden presence of Ganon.

"I can't hurt you boy, now what do you want!"

(Link's POV)

Ganon seemed unbelievably cool about me being here, I'm not gonna take chances.

"What have you been doing all this time in here?"

"What you see now, floating around doing nothing. Now what is this question you have, I haven't got all day"

I gave him a look that contradicted what he just said. "You haven't got all day? You do nothing in here"

"Don't think that I am always this way boy, you just got me in a good mood, now ask the question or leave"

"Have you ever been in love?"

The question almost made him break out in laughter, I could see him trying to hold it in.

"No, really, ask the question"

"That is the question, to be truthful I have more then one"

"You kid me, why would I waste my time with a question like that"

"So your saying that no you haven't. Have you never thought of having a son to continue your legacy? Some evil reign if you can't even get a son out of it"

"On the contrary boy, I have a son, and his mother died a long time ago when she ran off with him. She wasn't able to survive the harshness outside of the desert and collapsed, that was the last I ever heard of my beloved and my son. I sensed a great deal of power within him. You remind me a lot of my son, I never wanted to tell you this, but I guess I have no choice"

"So your saying you have been in love?"

"No I am saying that I have a son because I slept around. OF COURSE I WAS IN LOVE! Idiot!"

"Sorry, but you said she ran away, why?"

"I was beginning to go mad, as the king the power crept into my head. I soon wanted more then this dry desert. I told her that this may endanger the family, I wanted my son to live on so I told her to run and hide safely, looks like I failed at that too"

"So your regretful that your wife and son left you. If I can't get you a shorter sentence should I try and get the sages or someone to have you a last audience with your lover and son?"

"You take me for a softy, get me the sentence or come back here and let me lop off your head"

He was getting angry I had to go. The dark realm also took it's toll on me. When I returned to the real world I had a welcome wagon waiting for me, I think for the first time I did something bad. I was thrown in the dungeon awaiting my trial and I had a very steamed royal on my case, if the king was this furious then the princess will nag my ear off.

"How dare you do such a thing" the king fumed about. "Going into the dark realm without permission! Ganon could have escaped"

"But he didn't did he" I hope I am able to lighten the burden on his back.

"He still can"

"But what if he doesn't don't you think can learn a lesson, all people should be treated equally"

"See! He has even warped your mind. I shall take care of him once and for good"

finally the king is gone. Now it's time for me to face the princess…

Any minute now…

Only a few more…

…

…

…

Where is she? The princess is not even going to talk to me.

"Hey buddy? You look a little shocked" a prisoner seemed to be in here with me.

"Why do you say such?"

"listen the princess can't waste her time down here, she is busy preparing for her ascension ceremony, her betrothed wedding will be in a few hours too. She ain't gonna come talk to you"

Great, now what am I gonna do! I have to think fast. I have only one option.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I hope I kept some suspense in here, I think I really made some things to obvious but what am I gonna do. Next chapter the final one, don't miss it…well you can't…unless your computer freezes or something but…whatever, read it and review, I want one from every reader.


	5. The Dream OF Love

Behind The Throne 

CIL: ok, I seemed to have steamed a few with the background and even the reasoning to link and Ganon. I apologize and in this episode I will also try and bring forth reason to it. Enjoy the final episode

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Ganon POV)

What is that boy up to…sneaking around and even asking me if I ever loved someone. Ha! Such a fool, like I ever truly loved anyone, she left me because she wanted a good future for my son. It would be nice to have someone to carry on the terror I create, and this banishment will never wear thin. Arrgh, I want out! Let me out! Damn it I want OUT!

Arrgh useless, no one would let me out, not after what I have done. My life has just been one sacrifice after another just to get what I want. Maybe I should think things through more from now on. I miss you , why did I ever force you to go. I can't even recall your name.

Wait, why am I reminiscing, I am Ganondorf the evil king. I care for no one.

"Keep lying to yourself it might be the truth soon enough"

What? Some one in here with me?

"Who is there? Show your self!"

"I'm right here, behind you"

The sight I saw was most horrifying it was myself, but…different, he was dressed in bright blue and white robes.

"Who are you? Why do you look like me?"

"I am you, your better half to be exact. Even you have a heart, listen to it once in a while. The only way your going to get out of here is if you isolate yourself in a promise when you get out, and never make contact with anyone again"

"I will do no such thing!"

"Fine then stay in here, I could use some company"

"Why are you in this realm anyway?" it intrigued me how a being of light would be in the dark realm.

"You banished me her shortly after you scared away your family"

"I do not recall such an act"

"You wouldn't because you'd go mad if you did, now listen to me. That boy has a connection to you. Do you know how?"

"He is my sworn enemy"

"No! damn it, when your son was cut away from your mother he was taken in by the Hylains, fed, clothed and married off. A few more off springs later Link was born, and your fates became twisted. If you wish to keep that Triforce of power you have to stop the next generation from coming forth"

"Why do you even want me to keep this thing, if I am nothing but evil why do you help me?"

"As much as I despise being you I can't stand this place, I want this Triforce mess to stop so you'll stop the next generation from coming and I'll let you live more in the darkness then the light"

"Why should I listen to you, I'll keep you banished in here regardless"

"Your seal over me has weakened I can sneak out of here at anytime, you could easily follow"

"I won't, I have my standards"

"Fine we'll stay in here until they decide to execute you"

"Fine by me"

(Zelda POV)

I can't believe he did this! He put our lives in danger by going in there. How can I ever bring myself to talk to him again! This will not do good for my compulsion, my kingdom will want his head on a spear for this. I can't he was a hero, and even a good friend. What to do what to do! I'll have to go talk to him but how?

"Princess Zelda you look worried"

oh no! Prince Maganis!

"Oh, it's just, uh, prewedding jitters"

"No it's not, is it? Tell me, I know you know that boy"

"He's a hero. Way would he do such a thing"

"Pressure, my dear princess. The boy must have been going through something, go down there and see what it was. I can trust he won't let you down"

"Thank you Prince, I won't forget this, stall the wedding if I am not able to make it back in time"

At the dungeon…

(Link's POV)

Logical within the illogical. That was right, I never thought Ganon would have ever had a son, I wonder who he is, well was, he is probably dead by now. Oh god, my last thoughts are of my enemy, how low I've sunk. But then I'll never see Zelda one last time…

**Clank**

What was that? 

"Who's there?"

"Link" her voice called back. "Link is that you?"

"Yes, Zelda over here"

"Oh, link I'm so glad to see you"

"As I you"

She slapped me after a hug, I guess I'll get the explanation soon.

"Why did you break the seal for even a split moment, he could have been waiting for a slip like that!"

"Listen I had to, I am…on a quest of a sort, I need to talk to him I needed to see how he thought" I guess this lie would work.

SLAP!

"How dare you lie to me, and to my face, you've sunk low Link, I think I should let your head off your shoulders"

"Wait let me explain, I've done all of this for you, listen. Ever since you stuck me in my child body I have had nightmares, blood and the dead, me harming you, and losing you forever to an enemy, all of them have lead to you, I had it analyzed and it said that all I had to do was this"

I got down on my knees and placed my hands together almost like I was pleading to her.

"Princess Zelda, I love you, and I have only recently learnt of your betrothed marriage, I know it's unheard of to have a royal even think of talking to scum like me, but please reconsider the wedding"

"I can't, it's for the kingdom, I can't let daddy down"

"Oh that damn king!" What? What's this? My voice, did…did I just talk like Ganon?

"Link? What was that?" I couldn't tell if she was more offended by the remark or confused at how I said it. I'll see if I can't calm down.

"That king, _he always gets in the way_" damn it, what is this did Ganon do something to me?

"Link, what are you saying, and that voice. (gasp) oh no, the exposure to the Dark realm, I should have known"

What?

"What? What are you talking about?" well my voice is back.

"Over exposure to the dark realm causes even the purest of soul to form an evil entity inside them, Link, I think you've developed anger"

"WHAT?" What is this? Developed, I think she used the wrong word, I think I was enraged at the final battle with Ganon, how could she not tell?

"What I mean is, your anger is unstable, something inside you wants out and won't stop trying. We've got to cure you, but I don't know how"

Ganon, why is it his voice. Maybe he has something to do with this.

"We might need to try Ganon, I think no one else knows more about a mad mind then him. But how are we going to get an answer out of him this time"

It was then we heard fire and a large smashing sound. I don't know what it was but it got the Princess out in a hurry.

"Hey wait! Let me out of here!" damn it she's to far gone.

Now what am I gonna do, it's times like this I wish I still had Navi. She was always full of ideas. Arrgh, completely unfair. The screams of the innocent outside my cell are getting louder if only I knew what was out there.

"GANON! He has returned, he has broke the seal!"

Wow, what is it with unheard questions getting instant results? No time to wonder, I need to get out of here but how? Damn it another question.

(Zelda POV)

Oh, no. how was he able to break the seal. The sages were to guard it fiercely. Damn it, I can't let Link out on even this whim, we are doomed. Oh, no, he's gonna crush the prison!

"No stoooooooooop!" I should have known my cries would not stop him, it was nothing but rocks and rubble now, Link was dead. I had a chance to save him but I let royalty cloud my better judgement. It's hopeless now…

"Hyahh!" That cry?…I can hear his pained screams…

"Arrgh" Ganon's crying in pain?

I look out into the market place and there. A small speck of green fighting against the enlarged Ganon, Link…my Link…he lives. Oh I could cry…

(Prince's POV)

Damn it, playing this kid is harder then I thought. This guy is big I don't know how to even scratch him. Oh well I'm doing this for the Princess, I need no better excuse. I hope I was able to get that boy out of there in time though, he took a few rocks but he should be fine for a while. I must focus on this brute.

"HY-Hyoh" damn he's way to big I can't scratch even the leather. This is gonna be one hard fight.

"GWAHAHA!" his evil laugh rings through the square as he slowly makes his way toward the princess. I must stop him but I can't I have failed.

(Link POV)

Damn it, ow! My head. What is this? Ganon! He's attacking! What where are my sword and shield? And who is that on Ganon? Is that me? Am I dead?

"No Link" it's the sage of light. "That is the prince, he is giving hope to princess Zelda who thinks you had died when Ganon destroyed the prison. Go now and save Hyrule"

But I can't, I don't have my stuff "Don't worry the prince will give them back, climb up to him" Ok! 

So I did as he said. Ganon style of attire made the climb easy, the prince almost fell off in shock to see me up so soon. I asked him for my stuff and he so handed it to me. He climbed down safely and then it was time to show Ganon the lighter side.

I thrusted my blade into him and the power of the Triforce glowed inside my sword. The energy flowed through and devastated Ganon, he fell to his knees in defeat. I had won and the day was saved. But wait…this was to easy…

(narrative)

Link woke up from a long sleep, his face white as a ghost. He gasped for breath and clasped his heart. He then felt around his body to see if anything was missing. He walked out of his bed and took a drink of water and looked into a mirror. His color was back, and that dream was still in his mind.

"What does it mean?" he thought aloud.

"It means your in love" a feminine voice said as she walked into the room. It was Zelda.

"Link, I was sorry to put you through all of these tasks. Saving Hyrule, sending you off to Termina, it was all things I needed to do. When I first met you I saw a courageous young boy, and soon after that, I saw you as more. A friend, a true friend, and then when Ganon attacked, I feared you failed, and it devastated me. And then when I found out you were alive, I cried. I cried forever, and then I realized that even from the beginning I-I-I-I-I loved you" Zelda leaned into Links arm and held him lovingly. "As a princess I know you and I can never be together, but as a human, shouldn't I have a choice"

"Yes" Link said, that one word sounded with the maturity of the ages he had seen when he was "older". Link held her with one arm, and after a moment of silence he kissed her brow.

"Link, will you stand aside me and rule Hyrule with me, together?"

"I'd have it no other way"

(Que romantic music and fade out slowly)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Navi: there you have it (sniff) the happy tale of Link and Zelda (sniff, sniff) oh god I can't stand it any more. LINK I LO- plonk

CIL: (holding bottle with Navi now inside it) shut up, your gonna spoil my next one. We'll review everyone, if I get great reviews I'll post another pure romance fic


End file.
